bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Karus Nerdus
Witamy Cię na wiki! Vezok999 Witam na naszej Wikii, mam nadzieję, że będziesz się tu dobrze bawił, tak na początek: Kar0l - Pyragma Lewa Witaj zrobić ci jakieś bajery na stronie?Szablon,statystyki,kolorową stronę???--Aritika władca Guratti 18:46, gru 23, 2009 (UTC) Jak będziesz to każdemu robić to to nie będą bajery.--DARNOK 2 19:04, gru 23, 2009 (UTC) Chociaż ładnie wyglądają, i się nieczepiaj może on chce a bajery to może niebędą ale będą zawsze fajnie wyglądać!!!!!!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:09, gru 23, 2009 (UTC) PO pierwsze: Weź pij mniej kawy i bierz coś na uspokojenie. Po drugie: Nie dawaj więcej niż trzech wykrzykników.(więcej szpetnie wygląda). Po trzecie: Dobrze wiesz kto cie tego wszystkiego nauczył. Po czwarte: Takie coś ma 3/4 forum. Po piąte: Ktoś mówi że to źle wygląda? --DARNOK 2 19:23, gru 23, 2009 (UTC) Po pierwsze:Kawy niepiję. i niebiorę bom nie ćpun! Po drugie:A to sorry! Po trzecie:Tak wiem i dziękuję! Po czwate: nierozumiem Po piąte:Nie, fajnie to wygląda więc pytam się ich czy niechcieli by mieć fajnej strony!!! A apropos:Czemu ja mam łykać pigolki od nerwicy?Bo może jestem niezdenerwowany i się zdenerwóję i będzie!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:30, gru 23, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki za podpis, Pyragma lewa. Kolorowa strona byłaby niezła, Matuśek. Statystyki nie są mi narazie potrzebne. O jaki szablon ci chodzi?--Kar0L Zapomniany Makuta-- mój prezent dla ciebie na gwiazdke (jak chcesz to go używaj Niebieski Piraka Ps: wpisz mi sie do przyjaciół Jak wkleić podpis (ten od Vezok999), bo mi czasami nie wychodzi. PS: Dzięki za podpis, Vezok999.-- Zapomniany Makuta Naprawiłem ten podpis bo źle wpisałem twoją nazwę :) Niebieski Piraka Prezent świąteczny. Twoja strona.--DARNOK 2 08:25, gru 24, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki. Mam pytanie: Jak mam wkleić podpis, bo mi nie wychodzi (chodzi mi o wklejenie go na moją stronę użytkownika).--Zapomniany Makuta I tu jest problem:Wdzisz tam w samym boku jest źródło dokumentu i kliknij->nasztępnie pojawi ci się twoja strona w dawnym edytorze i wtedy wklej podpis tam gdzie chciałeś i gitara!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 15:46, gru 24, 2009 (UTC) Mam kilka pytań: 1. Jak zmienić rozmiar tekstu? (kiedy edytuję jakiś artykuł) 2. O jaki szablon ci chodziło, Matuśek?--Zapomniany Makuta O taką tabelkę. Już ci ją dałem.--DARNOK 2 Witam Karol!StarożytnyWładca 19:20, gru 25, 2009 (UTC) Mój nick pisze się przez 0(zero), ale to szczegół.--Zapomniany Makuta Jak wstawić szablon? (do strony którą edytuję(nie do strony użytkownika))--Zapomniany Makuta Kopiujesz szablon z innej strony i go edytujesz.--DARNOK 2 13:39, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) Co oznacza px przy grafice?--Zapomniany Makuta Px. oznacza piksele. Jeżeli masz obraz to: jpg.|200px.]] i tEN OBRAZEK MA JUŻ INNE WYMIARY NA STRONIE ,JEST WIĘKSZY LUB MNIEJSZY--Aritika władca Guratti 17:02, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) no, masz dobre intencje dla tej wiki--Aritika władca Guratti 18:29, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki, od dawna chciałem się tu zalogować, ale dopiero ostatnio to zrobiłem.--Zapomniany Makuta No już masz trochę edycji, zaraz podam ci jak wygląają one w ogóle xD--Aritika władca Guratti 18:41, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) strony 53 Dyskusja 5 Użytkownik 42 Dyskusja użytkownika 10 Szablon 1 Forum 5 No całkiem całkiem xD--Aritika władca Guratti 18:43, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) Kar0l, weź mi się wpisz do przyjaciół i polecam ci moje opowieści weź oceń plisss. Taka prośba zrób mi tło takie same jak ty masz.PLISSS. jakubkongu Kilka spraw: 1. Przestań z tym PLISSS. 2. Wpisałem się do przyjaciół. 3. Z prośbą o tło to do DARNOKA 2 (on mi zrobił stronę).--Zapomniany Makuta Odpowiem po kolei 1. sorki 2.thank's 3.dzięki za namiary Tak ode mnie. Wszystkie odpowiedzi do mnie pisz na mojej dyskusji JakubKongu PAN POWIETRZA